Silky Doll
by princedarienofthewhitemoon
Summary: Dont let the name fool you... this is actually just the new chapter in my soft yuri Haruka and Michiru romance


-sighs- You know, this series looks so long when I look at the list of stories that make it up, but they're each so _short_. This is  kind of a double-edged sword, because it really doesn't look all that professional, but it's easy to put material out. Like right now, when –due to stress at work and a school overload- I have total writers block. My other two chaptered stories, Dark Moon Rising and Proof of My Existence have both come to a screeching halt as far as progress is concerned. I recently completed at 13000 word original short story, -which I won't be posting here- and that kind of drained all my writing juices. 

But enough rambling about me, you want to hear about the story. This series is getting near the end. After this story, there are two, maybe three more chapters. Depends on how I decide to end it. But I'm thinking, that since these stories are all so short, I'm going to make a decent sized fic out of them, by pooling their material along with some segway type stuff. Kind of like what I did with my bigger romance series,  and then Written Among the Stars, but joined in a different way. Not the story telling, I'll turn it into a pure fic. Tell me what you all think about that when you review, eh?

P.S. Bonus points if you can identify the dress shop…

P.S.S. Haruka's mother's given name is now…-shrugs and throws his hands up- lets call her Akane. I cant keep making of things to refer to her as…I am SO bad with names… good thing I don't have any kids…

P.S.S.S.  …I hate doing crossovers, so don't bother harping about this one… I already know.

**_Silky Doll_**

**_By Michael Treiber_**

                Haruka grit her  teeth in a stopgap measure to hold back a yelp of pain. 

                "Haruka?" Her mothers voice called from the other side of the door. "Are you ok? You've been in there a long time…"

                "No, don't open-" Haruka almost shouted, but it was too late. When her mother opened the door, her jaw almost hit the floor.

                Her daughter was standing in the bathroom, one leg in the sink. She was only wearing a t-shirt and her underwear, but that wasn't what caught the elder Tenoh off guard.

                She was holding a long strip of heavy paper, identical to a small pile of them lying on the floor near her feet.

                "Haruka? Are you… waxing you legs?"

                The tall blonde was flaming crimson as she nodded shyly. "I've never done it before, but since I have a date tomorrow night…"

                Akane almost laughed at her daughter, but knew that Haruka was going out on a limb to prepare herself this much for the date with Michiru, so instead smiled lightly and told her,

                "Finish up and get dressed… I'm taking you shopping."

                Haruka waited until her mother was gone, before gripping the last strip and setting her jaw.

                "One, two, thrEAAGH!"

                'Michiru…' Haruka though, nearly in tears, 'You better appreciate this…'

                "Mind telling me where were going?" Haruka asked her mother, as the older woman drove in silence. Normally Haruka drove, but today her mother had insisted.

                "It's a surprise… a good one though."

                Another long moment of silent driving, finally broken by Akane.

                "Haruka, just out of curiosity, what were you planning on wearing to the dance?"

                "My tuxedo." The tall blonde answered without hesitation.

                Her mother sighed deeply.

                "That's what I though, which is why I brought you… here."

                'Here' turned out to be a small, discreet looking shop nestled into an out of the way corner of a commercial area. It had no windows, and only a small sign in delicate script.

                "Silky Doll." Haruka read to herself. Before she could further contemplate the shop-of-mystery, however, her mother entered it and she had to run to keep up or be left outside.

                Inside, the shop was as curios as out. There were no racks of goods, no pushing salespeople, just a long hallway lined with and largest aquarium Haruka had ever seen.

                Finally the corridor widened into a tastefully decorated sitting room. Several low couches were scattered about the edges of the room. The only other decorations were a pair of mannequins, wearing long, silken dresses.

                Before Haruka could ask her mother any of the question bubbling in her head, a door in the back of the room opened, and a third woman joined them.

                She was beautiful… tall, slender, flawless features, and a mane of platinum blond hair that nearly reached her waist. Not quite as pretty as Michiru of course,  but Haruka took a long moment to appreciate the strange woman nonetheless.

                And then realized what she was doing. 

                'Damn it! You _are _a lesbian!' the voice whispered harshly in the back of her head.

                The worst part was when Haruka realized that both her mother and the strange woman saw exactly what she was doing.  They both reacted better than she would have hoped though… her mother with weary acceptance, and the stranger with open amusement.

                "Well Sylia," Her mother said, "This is Haruka."

                The newly named woman nodded, and stepped closer to Haruka, scrutinizing her for a moment.

                "Well, she certainly is pretty enough." She laughed at Haruka's blush, and then gently patted the taller woman on the cheek. "Don't worry dear… you might be a little taller than most of the girls we get here, but I have something for you."

                Haruka watched the woman leave through the same door she had entered. As soon as the two were alone, Haruka turned to her mother.

                "What exactly is she talking about?" 

                Akane just smiled vaguely at her daughter. 

                "It's a surprise."

                But not one she had to wait long for. Within moments of leaving, Sylia was back in the room with the two Tenoh's.

                "What do you think Akane?" Sylia asked, holding up the dress she had carried into the room. Even Haruka had to admit it was beautiful. Smokey gray silk fell in a straight fall to a flaring skirt, under which three layers of snow white underskirts could be seen. It had a high, lace trimmed neck, which topped a laced bodice, which in turn led to a pair of snugly form fitting sleeves, ending in falls of yet more lace. 

                It was perfect for a tall, slender girl, provided she had the right coloring. Such as pale skin, blue-gray eyes, and ash…blonde…hair…

                "Oh…" Haruka slowly exhaled. True, she wasn't a big fan of dresses, but _this…_

                Sylia laughed lightly and held the dress against Haruka for her mother to see.

                "Haruka," Her mother said, eyes alight, "There is no way I am letting you wear a tuxedo after seeing you with that dress… for one thing, Michiru would never forgive me."

                "Michiru would be the date then?" Sylia inquired.

                Haruka nodded, not exactly comfortable discussing it with a stranger.

                "Then will you also be wanting new undergarments?" The dressmaker asked casually.

                A flaming blush consumed Haruka's face, and her mother looked as if she were chocking on something. Sylia took pity on the two of them and laughed lightly, breaking the sudden tension. 

                "That would be a no then. I'll wrap the dress, and you can take it straight home."

                "Um… Thank you mom. I know that dress couldn't have been cheap."

                Akane laughed lightly and patted her daughter on the arm. 

                "Don't worry about it. I spend so little on your cloths that a couple of things now is a small price to pay."

                Haruka nodded, somewhat mollified.

                "Say, do you want to stop and get something to eat before we go home?"

                "Home?" Haruka's mother grinned viciously. "Oh, we're not going home yet. We still have to gets shoes, and stockings, and…Oh! Maybe some new earrings!"

                'Michiru' Haruka found herself thinking more and more often, 'You had better appreciate this…'

Why is it that I can't seem to write a fic without having to describe a dress? I really struggle with it, but it usually seems so _important_ that I have to give it full effort. Thankfully though, a little effort now will save me some down the road. I've already used one dress I struggled through in a fic in an original story, so that makes the work a little easier to swallow.            

                Ok, nuff of my whining. This one was a _little_ longer than the rest, but still on the short side. The good news, however, is that the series is nearing the end. That means that I can concentrate more on DMR and 'Proof'. Also, I have a GREAT idea for another chaptered romance, like "Written among the stars", cept I'm gonna do a whole series focusing on one pairing… and you'd never guess which two. ^_^ Yep… lots of yuri fun coming up!

                Also, -sighs- I'm considering another project. There are two reasons why I write fanfiction. One: Its fun. Writing is my favorite thing in the entire world, and fanfiction is just plain fun to write. Two: Practicing techniques that I need to use in my 'real' aka original stuff. Well… there's one area that I've never really tackled.

                -deep breath- That's why I'm considering writing a fic of the NC-17 rating type. I've really shied away from anything to overtly sexual. I never wanted to be one of those authors that either only got reviews because they wrote porn, or become an author that scared away potential readers because they had no idea what they were going to run across in a fic. Soft, off camera sex has always been my thing… I think that subtle erotism has WAY more impact than a scene telling every little detail up to and including the temperature of someone's skin to the tenth of a Kelvin. 

                But I know that its something I have to work with, so I'm considering writing a bit more overt physical affection into my next fic… I don't know. Its probably not going to happen, but …the idea is kind of there…


End file.
